Tears Don't Fall REDONE
by disenchantedlife
Summary: A better version of my story Tears Don't Fall. Cody goes through a traumatic experience and his brother is there to comfort him in his time of hurt. Mature/Twincest/Rape/Abuse
1. Chapter 1

***I do not own The Suite Life On Deck or any of the person's related to the show!**

**THIS IS A REWRITE: yes I fixed this story. It was my first ZackxCody fanfiction, and well...I saw fault with it. So I'm fixing it but leaving the orig. up... Thanks guys and gals :)**

_**Please read:**_

**OKAY this story is rated M for a reason, a strong reason...If you do not like what is in this story, and are very uncomfortable with the subjects of _twincest_, _rape_, and _homosexuality_, don't bother.. Just turn away now. I have a problem with the "_R_" word; in fact, it makes me cringe...It's not a matter to joke around with, so (to those of you who are like this) it is _NOT _a funny subject. By using it in my story I'm honestly just being creative. I'm sorry if I offend anyone but you were warned. Thank you!**

The sun was rising slowly across the water, glistening with a reflection so bright and beautiful, it hurt your eyes, yet you couldn't help but watch it. The sun shown a deep red that faded into the bright orange glow that lit the morning sky; from twilight, to dawn, alerting that the day was going to be hot nonetheless. Many people couldn't be bothered to rise as early as five in the morning, merely to see the sun. People who were ignorant, would most likely state that it's just the sun, it's not like you don't see it every day that it isn't raining or snowing, like Zack would have. But to Cody, the sunrise was the time he got the be alone and happy in his own thoughts. No one to judge him for how he thought, how smart he was, the way he _really _was.

Cody leaned over the edge of the railing on the large ship, watching as the waves crashed against the bow of the boat, sending mist flying into the air. The water was not normally this harsh, but there was a wind blowing in from the east that rocked the waves and blew Cody's blonde hair away from his face, dampening it only slightly with the salt from the water. A wonderful addition to his morning alone.

Several crew members passed by, nodding their heads to him to acknowledge his presence, knowing very well that he was the good one of the set of twins. He returned the nods with a friendly smile before he swiftly pivoted on his toes to admire the now fully risen sun that stung his eyes.

"Ah," Cody blinked his eyes a few times, trying to remove the spots he caused from looking too long, "there's a reason we don't look at the sun..."

"Well duh, even I knew that." he jumped hearing that all too familiar voice behind him.

"Yes, I know, Zack..." a smile grazed his lips, bearing a small amount of his white teeth.

The older twin approached, placing his arm around his brother's shoulders. There was silence between the two for nearly a minute that felt more like an hour. In one way, shape or form, silence has to eventually be broken. Zack spoke first, his brother already comprehending what he was about to say.

"You're cold, I can feel the goosebumps on your shoulders through your shirt." he glanced at his brother's thin white t-shirt.

Cody paused, gathering his words together, "I know, I was just out for a bit to see the morning..."

Zack nodded, his presence more easy than normal around his brother. There was no tension, only the awkward silences that fell between them as they watched the same ocean. Zack's person, around his brother, (and his brother alone), seemed to calm almost to a stop, turning him into nearly prince charming. Calm, quiet, caring, concerned and most of all, loving. Cody loved this about his brother, but would never discuss it fully with him, about why he would become like this when no one else was around. But he dared not question it. It was one of the things he enjoyed about his brother. Unpredictable, yet totally predictable...if that makes sense.

"Shall we?" Zack turned to his brother and raised an eyebrow with a questioning look.

"We shall." Cody wriggled from his brother's seemingly protective grip and walked back to their rooms, "well, I should go shower now." they stopped between the two doors that were their cabins.

"Take one in my room so you don't have to wake Woody?" it was more of a request than that of a question, but Cody complied with a small nod even though both of the boys knew that Woody wouldn't wake.

As they walked into the room, older of the two flopped down onto the conjoined beds, picking up a car magazine full of beautiful girls that exploited themselves only to sell the hot rod of a car they were leaning/laying on. Things like that displeased Cody, but Zack seemed as if he could care less about how women spent their spare time. They were all the same in his mind anyways, easy, stupid, and mostly sluts. He may have appeared to have a high disrespect for women but in truth he was more respectful towards them than some of the men Cody had run across in his lifetime.

As Cody stepped into the shower, the hot steam caused his body to shake as he realized how cold he actually was. It soon subsided when the steam filled the small bathroom, fogging up the mirrors that only revealed the hand prints that Zack had placed there after he was done taking his showers. Cody smiled, wrapping his small frame in one of the towels that weren't so neatly folded. He contemplated wiping off the mirror to brush his hair, but grinned and wrote as neatly as he could, _'silly brother'_, fallowed by a small heart.

"You're very quiet today." Zack piped up in the other room.

"I could say the same for you; is something wrong?" he walked out, hair dripping and shaking at the sudden coldness in the bedroom.

"I think I'm just catching your calm vibes again...that seems to happen when you're up so early to watch the sunrise." Zack smiled and tore through his clean clothes, knowing that his brother would kill the calm aura of the room if he had to deal with dirty clothing or walk across the hall, naked, to acquire his own clothing.

"Understandable. My question is though, how come you don't catch my calm vibes all the time?"

"Maybe because you're not always as calm as you think, your mind is constantly racing, I can tell. It hardly ever slows down. That is one thing we have in common." Zack chuckled slightly and threw a clean hoodie at his brother, along with some jeans.

"I suppose you are right. I can't always stop myself from thinking." Cody's towel dropped to the floor, causing Zack to tense a bit and locate his eyes away from his brother's body. This action went unnoticed as he slowly pulled on his boxers and undershirt that he had worn to admire the sunrise, followed by his brothers hoodie and jeans.

"Anyways lil' bro, want some pizza?" Zack thrust a piece of pizza into Cody's face nearly causing him to fall over onto the bed at the sudden action.

"Ah, er, sure." Cody took the slice and looked at it, "Is-"

"-It's fresh, don't worry so much...I'm not in the mood to upset you today, if you haven't noticed..."

"I have noticed, thank you." he took a small bite of the pizza, zoning in on his brother's thoughts, (which are normally mindless bunches of nothing), "Something is wrong..."

"You can tell? So easy for you...sometimes it's hard for me...Anyways, what are you picking up?"

"Something bad is going to happen...at least that is how you feel? Tell me when you figure it out..."

Zack smiled and patted his brother on the head, "I'm sure it's nothing, I might just fail a test is all." he lied.

"Nothing new there." Cody smirked and handed the rest of his pizza off to Zack who casually tossed it aside and tackled his brother to the bed, "You're ruining the moment! Ruining it I tell you!" Cody screamed like a girl as they fell onto the floor, a soft landing into a pile of dirty clothing and God knows what else, "Eww!"

Zack laughed, holding his brother down into the clothes, refusing to give up his hold on him.

"Let me go!"

"Okay, but you have to make me a promise." Zack leaned close to Cody's face until they were only an inch apart, Cody nodded, mesmerized by the sudden serious look upon his brother's face, "Watch your back..." Zack stood up and walked over to the door.

"What do you mean...?"

"I really don't like this feeling...I hope it goes away, but I can say for the most part...until it does go away...I'm not taking my eyes off of you. I just feel very uncomfortable..."

Cody gulped, feeling the tension in the room finally rise. He jumped nearly a foot in the air from where he was sitting when there was a knock upon the door.

_'Today is weird already...More weird than any other day. The way Zack is today, it's rather hard to understand.' _Cody thought as he pushed himself up from the floor.

Cody walked to class, books in arms pressing tightly against his chest. Zack appeared back to normal, chatting with his friends and flirting with random girls he'd run across. Normal behavior; and so he appeared to be alright. The older twin couldn't help but feel the pair of eyes that lingered behind his younger brother as he walked across the deck of the ship after class.

"Zack, we're going to go throw jello at old people in the pool, wanna join us?" several guys including Woody dragged him away from his current occupation.

"I thought I'd hang out with Cody today." the group of boys looked at each other before laughing and dragging Zack away without another word from his mouth.

The deck was hot from the warm, late afternoon sun, it was nearly 4pm and people would be heading for dinner soon and the deck would be cleared of all disturbances. Cody glanced around, noting that he was practically alone on the upper level of the ship before he removed his t-shirt and hoodie, laying down on a spread towel. As he relaxed, the tiredness from awaking at such an early hour caught up with him and he slowly dozed off to sleep.

Cody felt something cold touch his arm, then something warm replace it, "Hey, kid, wake up." the action repeated, the gentle tap of a shoe then the shake of a hand.

"Hnm?" Cody sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Are you moon tanning?" the man was tall, and very handsome. His hair was brown and spiked slightly with hair gel, his eyes a piercing green.

"Ah, I suppose I fell asleep up here..." shock hit Cody, "What time is it?"

The man looked at his watch, "Around seven thirty, are you late for something?" the man raised an eyebrow and helped Cody to his feet.

"I was going to meet my brother at seven to help him study for a test tomorrow, well it's not like he'd be too interested in studying, or passing for that matter...but I figured I could help a little."

"Well, let's get you back then. I'm sure he's very worried that something may have happened to you."

"Yeah..." Cody went over his brother's words in his head, suddenly feeling more eyes on him, "I uh, should go now..." as he spun around to head the opposite direction of the man, a hand was pressed against his chest, stopping him from moving.

"Now, now. There's no rush."

Cody gasped, sudden panic taking over his mind and body as he tried to run from the now three men that were around him, but felt himself held back by the arms.

"Let me go!" Cody was about to scream at the top of his lungs, but was forbid of the action when a rag was stuffed into his mouth, tied securely around his head by a rope.

"Find some place we can take him, not any of our rooms, that would be stupid." the two men that held onto Cody's arms dragged him off, avoiding any people that could be near.

He watched as they walked across the deck with him, winding up at one of the few classrooms that were located on that level of the ship. Cody's heart raced, pounding out of his chest as he was shoved into the room onto the cold floor. The men didn't speak, only dragged Cody's body to the back corner of the room where they tied him up, preventing him from moving in any way. The day had started out wonderfully, he watched the sun come up, spent time with his brother, got an A on his history report..But now, he was scared, confused, and wondering what these men possibly wanted with him of all people.

A stream of tears rolled down his face, wishing his brother would come to the rescue, but he was sure, no, _positive _Zack had no idea where he was currently. A knot welled up in his stomach as he was stripped clean of his pants and boxers that he wore, being placed face down on the carpet that smelled like old soap. Cody was sure that every time he smelled that soap...he would be brought back to the memories of this horrid dream he was in...It was a dream right? No, it couldn't have been...Zack would have been there to wake him up and hold him while he cried like he always did. The pain was all too real as well, not saying that there wasn't pain to experience in a dream, but this was more _real. _

Cody struggled as best as he could, but an unbearable pain in his backside caused him to let out a muffled scream. The three men took their turns, violating him, laughing at him and thrusting their hips against his in many different positions. He was exhausted in the end, or what he thought was the end. The room spun, the pain turned to numbness except for the throbbing pain that hit his head. Cody was sure he was going to die, the room was slowly turning white, and then eventually everything was black where he was.

The three men, the monsters that harmed him, tossed him carelessly into the supply closet in the classroom, he wouldn't be found for a while if he was sure that's where they put him...Cody had at least expected them to toss him over the boat, the cold piercing water would soon finish him off if he didn't drown from his hands being bound so tightly. That's all he wished for right now, to die and end the hurt he felt; or for his brother...his brother to save him...

There was silence...silence that lasted for an eternity. A nightmare that would never end.

…

Zack's eyes flicked to the clock, watching the time as it dragged on. Cody had promised earlier in class that he would help Zack study. The only thing though, Zack wouldn't be studying his homework as much as he would have been studying his brother. Zack had felt weird that morning, knowing something bad would happen and unfortunately, he currently feared the worst while thinking of his brothers absence. It wouldn't be a bad idea to go check with Woody, just to make sure Zack hadn't neglected to hear his brother that day for the thousandth time. He could have said that he canceled their plans and gone with Bailey. He couldn't remember.

Zack pulled open his bedroom door, glancing up the hall then straight across to his brother's room. He knocked loudly.

"Yo, Wood-chip!" Zack waited impatiently as Woody rolled from his bed and opened the door.

"Yes~?" Woody stood in his pj's, a onesie that was obviously a little too small for him and just a little unpleasant to look at.

"Is Cody in? Or did he go with Bailey?"

"I thought he was over with you, but he could be with Bailey, it's after curfew though."

"I know, but he wont answer his cellphone and he's not with me...I'm going over to her room."

"Let me know if you find him!" Woody called to Zack as he ran down the hallway.

Zack arrived at Bailey's room and was disappointed to only find a concerned Bailey and a confused London. Neither of the girls had a clue where Cody could be, their last remembrance of him being around four that afternoon, tanning. This changed Zack's mood to frustration. Not knowing where his brother was, if he was okay, was killing him internally. His last option popped into mind. Moseby.

Zack ran to where Mr. Moseby's room was located, out of breath as he knocked on the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Mr. Moseby opened the door and suddenly frowned. "What is it, Zack? This better be important! And you do know it's after curfew?"

"I know...I-I can't find Cody..." Zack's eyes held concern as he looked at the man who was no taller than himself.

"Did you check with Bailey?"

"Yes, I can't find him anywhere... He was coming over to help me study and never showed up and no one knows where he is."

"Alright, let's go look around and get some more people to help. I'm sure he's just fine and found somewhere to read and lost track of time." Moseby removed his pale blue nightcap and placed his jacket over his night shirt as he escorted Zack to get Bailey, London, Woody and Miss Tutweiller to search the ship for the apparent missing boy.

Zack looked high and low, all the places he knew Cody would go if he needed some alone time. But he wasn't there..he was nowhere.

Bailey entered the biology room and checked around before she noticed a strange smell, covering her mouth and nose quickly. The smell was disturbing and oddly strong. She couldn't place the smell, what it smelled like. Suddenly, the smell of rusty metal was all too familiar from working on a farm where they slaughtered animals. Blood.

The girl searched, the smell being strongest to her left and by instinct and determination, she followed it before stopping dead in her tracks. A pool of red liquid was slowly seeping from underneath the door to the supply closet. The knot in Bailey's stomach tightened as she already knew what was behind that very door. Cody. She slowly opened the door before letting out the bloodcurdling scream that she was trying her damnedest to hold back. There on the floor lay Cody's lifeless body, covered in blood and unmentionable fluids. He was bound, gagged and fully nude. Bailey darted her eyes away from the sight, fighting the tears. She was unable to move from her position in the room, afraid to leave the beaten boy alone. Footsteps approached quickly, obviously responding to Baileys scream.

"Bailey?" Moseby was the first in the room, and the second to see Cody. "Bailey, go with London and Woody, we need medical help right away."

The girl stood frozen until his hand touched her shoulder, causing her to race out of the room in shock.

Miss Tutweiller arrived, her hands covering her mouth and her eyes growing wide.

"Wh-what happened?" she stood by Moseby, blocking the door to the supply closet, unable to look at the poor boy that was on the floor.

"I don't know.."

Zack ran into the room, eyes ablaze, "Where is he?" it obviously wasn't a question. It was a demand.

"I don't think you should see this Zack."

"He's my brother! He needs me!" Zack pushed his way through and froze at the sight.

The blood scared Zack, it was a sign that Cody was far from alright.

"C-C-Cody...?" Zack knelt down by his brother, unconcerned by the blood that now stained his pants. He gently placed his hand on his brothers shoulder, feeling the coldness of his body.

"Zack, please." Mr. Moseby spoke.

"Sh-shut up..." Zack trailed his fingers over to Cody's neck, gently pressing his fingers to where his pulse should be, feeling the gentle tap against his fingers. Good sign. But not good enough. The gash in Cody's head was large, and he had lost a large amount of blood. He was obviously fighting to stay alive.

It was about half an hour until a helicopter was able to land on the boat, all the while Zack held his brother's hand, anger pulsing through his veins.

'_I'll be okay, Zack. I promise..._' the words seemed to have come out of nowhere, but then Zack remembered something. The set of twins had ESP with each other, though many people believed they were faking and made things up- but it was true. Cody's voice was gentle and calmed Zack a little. Knowing that his brother could still communicate the way they so few times had done gave him the reassurance that his brother _would _be fine.

Paramedics arrived and attempted to remove Zack from the picture, but he refused and stood his ground by Cody's side. Well, more like knelt his ground, but leaving wasn't an option in his mind. He watched protectively as they untied Cody's wrists and loaded him onto a stretcher.

Zack spoke up, "I wanna go with him..." more like _had _to go with him.

"Alright, but you need to stay where we tell you to. There isn't much room in the chopper." a man spoke to him.

Zack nodded and watched as they loaded his brother into the helicopter, following closely behind.

The ride was long and painful, not just the roar of the helicopter, but the pain that seared Zack's heart and mind. No tears flowed from his eyes even though he could feel the dryness in his throat and the sting that begged his eyes to spill with the salty liquid that hardly ever came.

The ride to Boston Medical Center was long, but not as long as it would have been if they had just driven the ship to dock. Zack's body hurt, he could feel the pain his brother was in, especially the splitting pain that shot across his head and lower back. Everyone knew Zack was stronger than Cody, so he endured the pain for his brother. Almost as if he were taking the pain away from his brother so he would feel better. If that were the case. But no, Zack only experienced a portion of his brother's pain, the same way they shared depression, happiness and so many other emotions at the same time; much as they had earlier that morning when Zack had awoken to the calmness of his brother and a sudden urge to see the sun rising.

Zack's eyes stung with rage, he wanted to hunt down and confront the bastards that did this to his brother...but he wasn't sure how. But for right now, this was no time to think about revenge, he needed to make sure his brother would be okay.

Zack was so deep into thought, he didn't realize that the helicopter had touched down on the tarmac, already flinging the door open and rushing his brother out and into the building. He ran to keep up with them but stayed clear knowing that they would need their space to help his brother.

"I'm sorry, sir. You can't go in there. We will be sure to have someone get you when you are able to see him." the nurse gave Zack a reassuring smile and offered him a seat.

Zack took the seat in the waiting room, grateful that the woman wasn't a bitch to him. The twins' mother would be there soon, panicking and crying her eyes out with a string of never ending questions for him that he probably couldn't answer anyways. He loved his mother, he really did, but he wished for once his father would have been the one to be coming to the rescue- only knowing that his father wouldn't be in the semi-hysterical state his mother would be. But if his father ever did cry, it might just cause Zack to become concerned and break completely.

Zack looked across the waiting room at the large clock that ticked on the wall. It was already four in the morning. It felt like he'd been sitting around for days watching the fish in the tank swim in circles. The angel fish bobbed around while the other colored fish that Zack couldn't place the name of darted back and forth, sometimes attacking each other.

"Zack!" Carey ran into the room with Mr. Moseby behind her and threw her arms around her slouched son. "How is he? Do you know anything? What happened?"

"Hi, mom. I haven't heard anything..." Zack tried not to imagine what had happened to his brother, he didn't want to discuss it, especially not with his mother.

"Okay, okay. Are you okay sweetie?" She looked him over, seeing the blood on his pants, shirt, and skin.

"I'm fine mom..." Zack looked down at the floor, trying to count the carpeted tiles before a pair of shoes distracted him from his train of thought.

"Mrs. Martin?" Zack jumped up in front of his mother as if she wasn't even there. The doctor noticed Zack's curiosity and spoke to him, "he's currently stable and we can allow visitors one at a time...he lost a lot of blood so we had to give him some transfusi-"

"-Where is he?" Zack interrupted, only wanting to see his brother.

"This way." the doctor led Zack through a doorway marked ICU and brought him to the room Cody was in.

Zack hesitated in opening the door but then grasped the cold metal handle and gently pushed it. His eyes were clenched shut, he was afraid of the sight his brother was in, but opened them as Moseby laid a hand on his shoulder, nudging him forward.

Zack took in a shuttered breath and stepped into the room, trying to find words to say to his brother; but much to his dismay, Cody was sound asleep on the bed. Wires were hooked to him that came from either machines that made sounds, or IV's. Cody's face was as white as the pillow he was resting on. Or maybe as white as the bandages that were wrapped around his head. Zack wasn't sure which was closets to his brother's current color, but he wasn't fully concerned about the color of his twins skin, he was just glad to see that Cody was right in telling him that he would be fine.

"C-Cody...?" Zack walked over to the bedside and placed his hand on Cody's. '_Wake up, please?_'

Cody didn't respond; right away that is. After a few minutes though, he opened his eyes and blinked at his brother, "Zack..." tears welled up in Cody's eyes and he weakly held his arms to Zack.

"It's okay, I'm here..." Zack held onto his brother, rubbing his back in small soothing circles. "I'll never...let anything happen to you again..." Zack placed his hand under Cody's chin, lifting his head up to meet his gaze.

"Don't-," Cody sniffled, "-don't leave me again..."

"I'm sorry...I wont, I promise." Zack kissed Cody's cheek and held him close to his chest.

Carey soon entered the room and ran over to the side of the bed, "Oh, Cody! Are you alright?"

Cody didn't answer, he just buried his face deeper into Zack's chest. Carey frowned, but didn't protest when her son didn't respond, she figured the boy just needed some sleep or alone time. She hadn't quite heard the whole story of what happened, she just knew it wasn't good. Zack pulled a chair as close to the bed as he could, holding Cody's hand as he watched his younger brother sleep. The rest of the night would be long, and painful- but not as long and painful as it would be for the young blonde to recover from his trauma.

The next day, Cody still refused to speak with anyone other than his brother. They were the only two that knew what happened completely, that is, until the police came in for questioning.

Cody cried, trying to be strong as he whispered everything to Zack who repeated what his brother said to the police. They had enough evidence to obtain the men that harmed Cody with his descriptions and the fact that there were cameras on the ship that linked into a network.

After sometime, Cody had cried himself to sleep with his arms wrapped gently around Zack's waist.

"How is he?" Mr. Moseby walked into the room and sat in a chair close to Zack.

"He's okay now I guess, he fell asleep..."

"Here's a better question, how are _you _doing?"

Zack looked up with terrified eyes, "I was so scared for him...He told me he'd be fine, I knew he would...physically though, not mentally..." Zack quieted his voice to a whisper and dipped his head down, placing his face into his hands, "I just don't understand how this could happen to _him_, why wasn't it me? I keep crying, and crying, but...my tears wont fall and I can't seem to figure out why..."

"I understand, Zack. I see changes in you."

Zack looked up confused, "Change...?"

"I think you wont cry because it's your brother's turn to cry...you know that it's not about you and that he needs you to be strong for him right now."

Zack nodded and looked down at Cody, toying with his blonde hair that draped over his face.

"Would you like for us to have Cody switch rooms to be with you?"

"Could you? I don't want him not by my side..."

"Alright, Zack. I'll see you both in a few days." Mr. Moseby left the room.

"Nng...Zack?" Cody rubbed his eyes and looked up to his brother, waking up as the door closed.

"Hmm?"

"I'm in pain..."

Zack lifted Cody into his lap and pressed the button that released morphine into Cody's IV. The morphine slowly took effect, relaxing him and causing him to fall back asleep. Zack sighed and closed his eyes, drifting to sleep with his brother tight in his arms again. It wasn't easy for Zack, but he understood what Moseby meant. Cody needed to cry, he needed Zack to be there for him and as much as it pained Zack- he had to be stronger. Needless to say, the older of the two would now always have to be the strongest.

…

Cody spent the next week in the hospital. He ignored most questions asked and usually responded with a blank stare or a whisper to his brother. Zack didn't mind though, it gave him the feeling that he could truly connect with his brother better than anyone else could. I suppose that's the way it should be, especially between twins. The day Cody had looked up online about twins having ESP, Zack just laughed it off until they figured out how to actually put that to use. It happened when the boys were around eight years old, they discovered that they could communicate without speaking directly at each other. At first, Cody found it intrusive when Zack would interrupt his thoughts and disturb his personal and private moments and regretted ever telling his brother about it . After a while though, Cody found it useful that he could speak to his brother privately when people were around. It took sometime, but after nine years they figured they had it down and could control it; for the most part.

The thing that made Zack wonder though, is if Cody could hear his stubborn thoughts that insisted on tempting him with perverted images about his brother. Normally, Zack shook his head and removed the thought's that he was so afraid to let Cody hear; but recently, the thoughts had started to get out of control. Zack found himself rushing more and more to "use" the bathroom. This worried him.

Cody's soft eyes stared at Zack.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm hungry..." Cody crawled over to his brother who was placed at the foot of the bed.

"I'll get the nurse to get you something." Zack went to reach for the buzzer to call the nurse in, but his hand was pushed away.

"No, she bugs me. Take me to the cafeteria. Besides, Zack, I'm okay now...I've been stuck in this damn bed for a week now and I don't think I need to be here..." Cody stood up and smiled.

"Okay, I'll take you. Put your pants on." Cody nodded and pulled on pants over his boxers. "Are you cold? It's around 40 degrees outside..."

Cody nodded as he dug through the little amount of clothing he had, hoping that there would be a sweatshirt. Zack unzipped the sweatshirt he was wearing and placed it on his brother. Cody smiled and walked close by Zack.

"New England weather is stupid, one minute it's 80 out, next it's like 30 or something." Zack laughed and placed his arm around Cody's waist, leading him down the halls.

"Yeah, when I go to college I'm so getting out of here."

"Yep, at least go to some placed where the weather's slightly normal...Alaska or something, it's just always cold...not like hot then cold then hot then cold."

Cody laughed. Zack was glad to see his brother laughing.

"But with Alaska you have to deal with it always being dark or something, it's always cloudy...and in the summer it's daylight 24 hours a day, and in the winter it's just...always dark...so there, it's not so much the weather but it is the weirdness of the sky."

"Dude, don't be so technical about it." Zack smiled and pulled his brother closer when they reached the cafeteria.

"Sorry, it's just the way I think." Cody looked at the choice of food. "Well, this seems appetizing...Soup, or some nasty looking stuffed chicken..."

"Personally I'll eat anything."

"And that's where we differ!" Cody pouted.

Zack frowned and pulled Cody outside, "Okay, I'll take you somewhere."

"Zack, I can't leave the hospital."

"So? Tell them I forced you."

"Well, basically...that's not so much of a lie." Cody watched as Zack flagged down a cab. "You have money?"

"Yep." Zack helped his brother in, keeping his arm gently around his waist, "Angora Cafe ten-twenty-four Commonwealth Av." Zack spoke to the cabbie and opened his cellphone to check the time. "Well, I'd say we've got about an hour."

Cody nodded and watched the all too familiar buildings pass on the streets as they approached the cafe.

"You're quiet...You're never quiet, did I do something wrong?"

"No, I'm just thinking." Zack held Cody's hand and pulled him from the cab after he paid the driver.

"Oh.." Cody hesitated on asking what he was thinking, not really sure if he wanted to know what was on his mind. He couldn't quite hear Zack's mumbled thoughts, thus, causing him to shake it off as nothing too important.

The cafe wasn't like any cafe that Cody had been to before. It had a long blue continuous bench on the wall with several matching tables placed in front of it and chairs on the other side. The back of the room held coolers that displayed food, conjoining with a counter that had a handsome looking young man behind it. On the right side of the room, there was a counter with utensils, straws and things for drinks. To the right of the door there was a couch that could fit about three people and an oversized chair that could probably hold both Zack and Cody in it.

Zack walked with Cody up to the counter and looked at the menu with him.

"Uh, I guess I'll just have a salad..." Cody said under his breath.

"Cody, seriously. Get a little more than just a salad." Zack smirked.

Cody whispered, "Okay, I'll have...a grilled Paris panini and a...peanut cracker smoothie." he smiled at Zack while he repeated everything to the man behind the counter.

Cody sat with Zack on the couch and picked up a people's magazine. He sighed seeing all of the unwanted news on the front of the cover, "I don't see why people can't just mind their own business."

"I dunno; here." Zack handed Cody a piece of the panini.

Cody peeked inside of the panini to see what exactly was in it. Brie cheese, guacamole, sun dried and regular tomatoes were melted inside of the sandwich. Cody smiled and happily ate the panini while his brother sipped the smoothie.

"Want some?"

"Well, I've never had that and it kinda sounds gross... I only picked it because it was the first thing that I saw."

"It taste's fine, there's nothing wrong with blending bananas, peanut butter, honey, yogurt and milk into a cup!" Zack laughed.

"Oh, I thought it was something like...they took peanut butter crackers and mushed them in with ice cream and milk..." Cody took the drink and sipped it then handed it back to his brother, "good, but not my favorite..."

"Ha, thought so..." Zack wrapped his arm around his brothers shoulders and crossed his legs.

Zack began thinking about school for the millionth time that week. He'd already decided on his own that Cody wouldn't be allowed back into the biology room, nor would he be allowed to go anywhere without Zack. The thought of anything happening to his brother again about made Zack punch a hole through the wall.

"-rooms? Zack? Are you listening to me?" Cody pouted.

"Huh? Sorry, I was thinking..."

"Stop thinking, you're going to hurt what's left of your brain." Cody smiled. "Now, I said...Why did you want to have me switch rooms?"

"It doesn't hurt my brain when I think!" '_well, when I'm thinking about you it's not my brain that hurts.._' "I wanted you to be in the same room with me...I kinda sorta maybe miss sharing a room with my little brother." Zack smirked and stood Cody up as they walked outside to get a cab back to the hospital.

"Well, okay...but it needs to stay clean, please," he paused and looked at Zack, "You think about me...?"

"...I'll keep the room clean." Zack would do anything for his brother right now, anything he wanted...Zack would make possible, just as long as he stayed out of his head, "Hey, Cody?"

"Yeah...?"

Zack pressed his forehead against Cody's and smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too, Zack." Cody smiled but then stared in shock when their lips pressed together. Zack smirked and leaned back in the cab, his arm firmly around his brother's waist. The blush on Cody's face was scarlet red and took a long time for it to fade to a light pink. In all honesty, he enjoyed the kiss...it was sweet and innocent, and from his big brother who obviously cared a lot for him.

…

**Rewrote this because I found quite a bit of error with it...Sorry, my fault...rewriting the next chapter and adding MORE to finally finish it. So sorry it took so long... :(**

**I apologize deeply for the wait...Honestly, I just felt like dropping the story but had a lot of people say they wanted more...so...Figured redoing it was the best way to go- then add more.**


	2. Chapter 2

***I do not own Suite Life on Deck/of Zack and Cody or any of the characters!**

Cody sighed as he stepped onto the deck of the awaiting ship. He didn't expect much for a welcome back, but the uneasy silence among his friends wasn't what he _had _expected. No one made any direct eye contact while they spoke to Cody or were around him; the actions of his friends made him feel uncomfortable and slightly dirty. He knew that what happened to him was no ones fault, even his own, but no matter how many times he tried to convince himself that what happened wasn't because of him, he couldn't help but feel that nagging little voice in the back of his mind that was telling him that he was dirty. Dirty to the point that no matter how many showers he took he would never be clean. A sigh escaped his lips as he thought about the countless hours he would need of therapy, trying to drill the pain and fear from his soul.

Bailey wouldn't even acknowledge that Cody was back to school, let alone existed. The last image of him that was left in her mind was his beaten and bloody body, it was quite understandable that she was avoiding him for the most part. But not fully understandable; Cody didn't know that Bailey was the one to find him, so, naturally, the thoughts about being dirty and how he _was _dirty was causing the girl that he was sure he had a crush on to avoid him to no end.

"Cody? Let's go move your things to my room." Zack led his brother to where their rooms were.

Cody gathered his clothing and walked them across the hall and placed them onto Zack's bed. Zack grabbed Cody's computer and other belongings and dropped them next to his clothing on the bed.

"Zack, may I ask something?" Cody perched himself on the edge of the bed and placed his hands on his knees.

"Sure." Zack leaned on the wall in front of him.

"Y-yesterday...you kissed me...Why?" Cody blushed.

Zack laughed and folded his arms across his chest, "Because I love you, stupid." he leaned down and gently placed his lips to Cody's.

Cody nodded, wrapping his arms around his brother, pulling him into a hug, "I love you too, then." he laid down with his brother between his legs, still holding him in a hug.

"You smell good, Zack."

"Ah, Cody, let go." Zack wiggled out of Cody's arms.

"What's wrong? I'm sorry." Cody frowned and rolled over onto his side and pulled his legs close to his body.

"You didn't do anything wrong...I did." Zack tried his hardest, (A/N: no pun intended!), to ignore the growing bulge in his pants.

Cody just nodded.

"Hey...why wont you talk to anyone besides me?" Zack risked laying down behind his brother to play with his hair while they talked.

"I dunno...I can't find words to say when other people talk to me...I'm also afraid that if I talk about anything to someone else, I'll most likely cry."

"You wont cry while talking to me?" Zack raised an eyebrow.

"I will, but...it's not as embarrassing because you're my brother and you don't care."

Zack smiled, pressed his nose against the nape of Cody's neck, "Okay, but I'll say...I'm glad that you talk to me and only me..."

Cody rolled over and smiled, "Can we kiss again?"

Now it was Zack's turn to blush, "Uh, yeah..." Zack leaned forward and kissed his brother gently.

Cody kissed back, pulling his brother on top of him, ignoring the hardness that pressed against his leg. Zack deepened their kiss, slowly parting his lips and licking Cody's. The younger blonde blinked his eyes open and looked at his brother but complied with his request for more of a kiss. The boys explored each others mouths, tasting every part they could reach.

Zack pulled away and gasped for air, "Where...where did you learn to kiss like that?"

Cody blushed and looked away, "I dunno, I've never kissed anyone before."

"Damn." Zack smiled.

"You're, uhm..."

"What?"

Cody moved his leg that was between Zack's causing him to bite his lip, "S-sorry. Haha, guess I couldn't control myself for very long now could I?" Zack winked and shifted his hips over top of Cody's.

"It's alright, honestly I don't mind." Cody giggled and shoved Zack away from him, "But...I think I'm gonna take a shower."

Cody got up and removed his shirt, slipping inside of the bathroom. He turned on the water and stepped into the shower, suddenly having the overwhelming feeling to cry. Tears ran down his face, blending in with the water that poured from the shower head. He leaned against the wall, wrapping his arms tightly around his chest and shaking as he slid to the floor.

"Cody? I put away your things! But I gotta say, you're lucky! I gave you the draw that didn't have gummies in it. Boy I'll tell you, those little worms are stick-eh!" Zack chuckled a bit before noticing the silence. Normally his brother would have responded with a remark about how gross Zack is by now, but there wasn't a sound to be heard except the running water from the shower.

"Cody?" Zack opened the door and peeked inside, "Cody, you okay?" Zack opened the shower curtain, looking down at the floor of the tub to see his brother bawled up on his side, shaking. "Oh, Cody..." Zack turned off the water and lifted him into his arms, walking him to the bed and drying him off, "Did I make you uncomfortable?"

"N-no...I j-just-" Cody broke off, taking in a shaky breath of air, "I feel...dirty..."

"You're not dirty, you just took a shower."

"No, not that..."

"Oh, you mean..." Zack rubbed Cody's back and kissed his cheek, "Hey, I'll tell you something...I love you no matter what...so does everyone else...Nothing was your fault, and you're not dirty...you're perfect..."

"You...think I'm perfect?"

Zack nodded and continued to dry him off, "And I'd never lie to you..."

"...You've lied to me before..."

"Not anymore, I promise." Zack smiled and turned Cody over, brushing a wet strand of hair from his face. "Now tell me, Cody, why suddenly the trauma? You were fine all week..."

Cody sat up, "I just, it's- the way Bailey was looking at me...and everyone was quiet, I mean...I did expect them to act strange for a while...and be quiet...but the way Bailey wouldn't talk to me, or look me in the eye...it's like shes accusing _me _of what happened..." he teared up again and looked at Zack.

Zack sighed and kissed Cody's forehead, "Cody, I didn't really want to tell you this but...Bailey's the one that found you, the way you were...it scared the shit out of her."

"Oh...So, it's not me?"

"No." Zack leaned in, kissing Cody gently on the lips, "Gummy worm?" Zack held up a fuzzy lint covered gummy and grinned.

"Eww! No!" Cody wiped the tears from his eyes and shoved him away.

Zack laughed, tossing the gummy aside and pulled a t-shirt over Cody's head.

"Zacky, what if you like someone...but you shouldn't like them, but it's hard _not _to like them?" Cody averted his eyes to the ground.

Zack heart skipped a beat, '_Is he talking about ME?_' Zack bit his lip, "W-well, I guess you should confront the issue...you should know that, silly." Zack's voice was slightly shaky.

"I know, I just don't know how..." Cody got up and pulled on some pants, "Can we get a smoothie?"

Zack nodded and stood up, grabbing both of Cody's hands, "Cody, tell me, who is it that you like?"

Cody's eyes grew wide, "I...uhm..." he blushed and bit his lip.

"Is it...someone I know?" Zack lifted Cody's chin to meet his gaze.

"Ugh! I'm so confused..." Cody shook away from Zack's grip and walked over to the wall, pressing his forehead against it.

"...So...it _is _me?"

"Not if you don't want it to be."

"And if I _do_?" Zack slowly walked up behind Cody and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Then I could say that...it's you..." Cody sighed, "But it's strange..."

"I know it is..." Zack kissed Cody's hair, '_trust me I REALLY know..._'

"So then if you _really _know, then you li-like me too...?"

"Ah, shit, I said that out loud?"

"No, sorry I was being intrusive...I wanted to hear what you were really thinking..."

Zack smiled and turned Cody around, kissing him gently. Cody kissed back and wrapped his arms around Zack's neck. The two stood like that for several minutes, kissing gently, absorbing the feelings when their lips pressed together. A small shock tingled their lips every time they touched, a shock like scuffing your socks across the floor then poking someones arm for shits and giggles. It didn't hurt, it was an amazing feeling.

Cody gripped Zack's shoulders and pushed him back.

"What's wrong?" Zack tilted his head with curiosity.

"Nothing, I just want to go get a drink...and I uh...I'm sorry, I think it's too soon...for-"

"Oh, no, no no no," Zack smiled, "I wouldn't even _think _about that until you were the slightest bit ready."

"So then you _do _respect me?" Cody smiled and opened the door to the hall.

"Of course I do." Zack placed his arm around his waist, placing his hand on Cody's hip.

Another week went by and eventually a month had passed. Cody had begun to speak to people again but was keeping it low key and still sticking to Zack's side.

Cody stood on the sky deck with his brother close by looking out onto the ocean at the setting sun. There were small wisps of clouds scattered around the setting sun like someone got a hold of some paint and painted random streaks on the page. It was beautiful.

"Zack, come watch the sunset with me." Cody leaned on the railing of the ship and flung his arms over the edge.

"Careful, Code, I don't need you to fall." Zack got up and walked over to his brother, grabbing him by the waist and lifting him up into the air, "Titanic!" Zack shouted.

"Stop that! Put me down! You'll drop me!" Cody kicked his feet and eventually fell backwards with Zack onto the deck.

"Haha, calm down." Zack held Cody on top of him.

"You know...Bailey still wont talk to me directly..."

Zack frowned, "Let's not talk about her and stuff...lets just talk about nothing."

"How do you talk about _nothing_?" Cody laid with his head resting on Zack's chest, facing the sun.

"Never mind, let's just relax..." Zack rubbed his back.

"It's getting dark, I wanna leave..." Cody got to his feet and pulled Zack up, dragging him to their cabin.

"Haha, okay then." Zack gripped Cody's hand and walked with him, "You alright?" Zack stopped outside of their room and looked at his brother.

Cody nodded and wrapped his arms around his brothers neck. Zack pushed Cody against the door of their room and kissed him deeply. They fought in their kiss, Zack eventually winning and controlling his brother. Cody let out a small moan when Zack pressed his hips against his.

"Z-Zack..."

"Mm, you're gorgeous..." Zack turned the handle to their room and shoved him inside, their arms wrapped around each other.

Zack was just about to kiss Cody again, when someone cleared their throat.

"Hi, Zack, are we interrupting? Oh, Cody, hi." Bailey smiled.

The boys pushed apart and turned towards the girl that was somehow already in their room, sitting on their bed with London who was happily filing her nails. The two pushed apart and folded their arms in sync across their chests.

"Er, sort of...What's up?" Zack said.

"Well-"

"Ooh, ooh! Let me tell them!" London hopped up and scurried over to the boys, "We...wait, what am I telling them?"

Bailey sighed, "There's a party or dance thing tonight and we were all gonna go as a group, there's a girl that wants to go with us so it would be her, you, London, Woody, me and Cody..."

Cody blushed and looked to the floor. He had a crush on Bailey, and would have loved to attend a dance with her but now that he was technically with Zack he wanted no one else, knowing very well that his brother was the best he could ask for.

"I have a headache and I don't really feel good...I think I ate something bad..." Cody mumbled.

Zack gave Cody a funny look before catching on, "Yeah, Cody hasn't felt good today, hes got a bit of a fever I think. I'm just gonna stay here and take care of him and make sure he doesn't have food poisoning or something."

"I'm sure I don't have food poisoning, Zack. You should go have fun."

"Nope, I wont hear it. Besides, maybe if you start to feel better you can help me study for school...I have to pass."

"Sure." Cody walked into the bathroom and turned on the water to the shower.

"Are you sure Zack?" Bailey smiled, "Cute girls, food, music."

"Music!" London grinned and made fists and did a failed attempt at the swim.

"Ah, I'm sure. Go have a fantastical time."

"Alright, well, tell Cody to feel better." Bailey smiled and pulled London from the room.

Zack let out a sigh and shut the door behind the girls, locking it. Cody had picked up lying pretty well from being around Zack so long.

"Code?" Zack knocked on the bathroom door.

"It's open." Zack went in, "Man, I thought they'd never leave. I thought you were gonna blow it when you said you wanted me to help you study."

"Actually I want you to help me study...but, right now I'd like to study you." Zack smirked and wrapped his arms around Codys waist.

He tensed as he felt the bulge in Zack's pants press against his backside. Memories suddenly filled his head, remembering the hardness and pain that followed the night he should have been with his brother. He started shaking as he thought of the men that had abused him. Thankfully though, they had been arrested and were now in a prison far away from where the ship was. But that didn't deter the thought from Cody's mind that it could happen again, or the fact that eventually he would have to confront the three men in court with his brother, friends, family, teachers, and Moseby. Tears sprung to his eyes as his thoughts continued, and Zack backed away.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have."

"It's fine..." he whispered as he looked to the floor. "I just want to shower and go to bed..." he sobbed as he removed his clothing, stepping into the hot water. He vigorously scrubbed at his skin, trying to wash the filth he felt from his body. His mentality was slowly slipping away as he stood there, pouring more soap onto his scrubby and practically raking his nails through the spongy substance to make sure he was truly clean. He groaned in frustration, throwing the scrubby to the floor. He sat on the bottom of the tub and began screaming as he cried, rocking back and forth. Zack rushed to his aid, turning the shower off and trying to snap his brother from his breakdown.

"Cody, Cody?" Zack held him by the shoulders, looking into his similar green and blue eyes. He stammered, not quite forming words as Zack held him closer, soaking the clothing he was wearing. "Cody, I promise no one will ever hurt you again and I'm sorry, I can't be sorry enough...I shouldn't have even suggested something like that- you know me though, I wouldn't do anything to intentionally make you uncomfortable." Zack frowned, seeing his brother wasn't listening to him and was still in a panic.

It continued for about another hour, Cody sitting in the bathroom, crying and digging his nails into his arms as he did so. He caused blood to form in the small crescent moon marks he'd made with his nails, trying to dig deeper into his arms. Zack couldn't stand to see his brother like this, knowing that it pained both of them. Anger was all that he could feel; pure hatred for the men that caused his brother to be this way. Zack always knew his brother to be a carefree boy, smart in his ways and his studies. Zack would pick on him for various things, not realizing that sometimes he would hurt the boy. They always made up if there was ever truly a conflict, and thus, Cody would see that Zack truly cared for him.

Cody eventually curled up in the bottom of the tub, closing his eyes as he cried himself to sleep, feeling numb from not only sitting so long on the floor of the bathtub, but from the pain that was eating his insides out. Zack lifted him in a towel, laying him in bed and watching as he slept soundly. A knock at the door caused him to jump slightly, covering his brother up tightly in the blankets on their shared bed.

"Zack?" Moseby poked his head into the door and noticed the older twin with a frown on his face. "Is everything alright?" he looked at the young boy who was sound asleep, his nude shoulders showing from under the blanket.

"I'm not sure." Zack sat down and sighed. "I don't know what to do with him...I've never had to deal with something like this...What's going to happen after we go to court to face those guys that made him this way?" tears were finally filling Zack's eyes, causing him to bite his lip and fight them back.

"Did he have a breakdown?" Zack nodded. "Why?"

"It's... sort of a long story and not something I'm too comfortable with talking about." he felt a blush come to his cheeks as he thought about the fantasies he had about Cody, wishing that someday he would be his- but after what happened, Zack felt as if he could never satisfy the younger boy, keep him comfortable, keep the pain away from his heart...

"Want to talk about it?"

Zack thought for a second. How much more could Mr. Moseby dislike him? There were so many things the younger had done to upset the man- it couldn't hurt to discuss something like this with _him _of all people...So, he sighed deeply and looked to the floor where his naked feet rested.

"Have you ever loved someone so much it was more than how you would feel about a family member or close friend...? But the problem rests with the simple damned fact that the person you love so much, is just a forbidden relationship- worse than Romeo and Juliet. And just when things seem as if they could work out, and no one has to know...something bad happens and prevents that love from moving onto the next stage in a relationship; freezing it in time and feeling as if it will never go anywhere."

Moseby listened to the boy who seemed to be turning more into someone like Cody, rather than the Zack he had known before the 'accident.' He nodded and looked at Cody, seeing that he held a pained expression while he slept. "No one can tell you who, or how to love...You should know that by now. But as far as that goes- time doesn't always heal all wounds. Something that is traumatizing will always be lingering in the back of someones mind, whether it's the person it happened to, the one who caused it, or someone close to the victim."

Zack nodded and looked at his brother as he spoke. "So you don't find it...gross?"

"No, to say the least." he stood from the bed and walked to the door. "In fact, as strange as it is, I think you're the best thing that Cody could ever ask for...You've been very strong through all of this and if he just needs to curl up and cry, let him." Moseby smiled and opened the door, "Oh, and your father and mother are coming onto the ship tomorrow to meet up with you two."

Zack smiled softly as the door closed behind the man that he was finding a new respect for. Light blue pajama pants, a white t-shirt, and no socks. The perfect way for the older twin to sleep that night. It was windy on the water that night, causing the ship to become drafty. Naturally, he took out Cody's warmest set of pajamas and dressed him as he slept. He nearly woke once or twice, simply squeaking as he stretched and relaxed back into his slumber. Zack turned the light off, causing the room to become dark as night- other than the moonlight coming through the small porthole that was above their bed. He crawled beside his brother who was now on his side, facing toward the entrance of the room. Zack's arms wrapped tightly around him as he kept him close, listening to his quiet breathing. The older twin buried his face into the nape of Cody's neck, inhaling the sweet smell of his shampoo and the natural smell of his body. He sighed and closed his eyes tightly, grateful that his brother was still with him- not lost at sea- not in the hospital- not in the supply closet- not crying his eyes out...no, he was in Zack's arms, safe and secure from anything that may threaten him. Life was good, yet in the same sense it was a big cluster-fuck of shit that could go wrong any second, causing anyone's world to come crashing down all around them. But what do you expect from life? It's not all flowers, lollipops, rainbows, and gumdrops- it's practically hell in the real world. But from Zack's view of life, the real world isn't suppose to hit you until you were considered an adult. The twins were still underage, couldn't buy lottery tickets, couldn't smoke, couldn't drink, couldn't go fight in war, couldn't do much other than go to school and get told what to do...Maybe if they were older, if they hadn't have gone to school on this ship; Cody wouldn't be in the situation he was- but that's not true...It could have happened in a different place, a different time, a different situation; maybe it was meant to happen? If only to bring the twins closer together and make them stronger as one, not two. Thinking was mostly all Zack could do anymore- granted it did hurt his brain when he tried to think logically- but talking lately wasn't his strong suit. He angered easily, more so lately. It wasn't easy for him to think about his brother getting raped, beaten, and left for dead in a closet in the biology lab; but that might not be easy for anyone to think about or consider. Zack finally let his mind slow down, causing him to fall asleep quite quickly. His arms wrapped around his brother, his hands clenching the plaid fabric of his night clothes, and the light breathing pattern that picked up- syncing nearly perfectly with Cody's.


	3. Chapter 3

***I do not own Suite Life on Deck/of Zack and Cody or any of the characters!**

Zack awoke to his younger twin humming. He blinked his eyelids open and felt the dryness of his eyes. He could really use some eye drops, but sadly didn't have any. Once he found the location of his brother, he smiled. Cody was in the bathroom, combing his hair and humming to himself. The younger looked in the mirror, a smile grazing his lips.

"Good morning, Zacky," he placed the hairbrush down and turned, walking over to his brother, "I think we should get some food."

"That sounds wonderful," Zack placed a kiss on the top of his head and held him close, "get dressed then, okay?"

Cody nodded, nuzzling against his brother. Zack was warm after just waking up, and he smelled oddly good and clean. The younger blonde didn't want to leave the warmth of his brother just yet, taking in every feeling he could of his brother's arms that wrapped around his waist, the way his chest rose and fall as he breathed, the rhythm of his heart. If anything, Cody wanted to act childish with his brother, make him care for him even more...love him. He wanted to be cute for Zack, wanted to make him smile and be happy. He knew that Zack was no longer as happy as he used to be; he'd snapped at their friends a few times for saying things that he considered unnecessary. He would get overly frustrated when he couldn't figure out something with his homework, and it seemed that it mattered lately. Mattered that he passed school and worked hard for money. Internally, Cody was grateful that he was basically the only one that could make his brother smile. They had fun together, even after what happened. Zack wasn't pulling pranks anymore, but they would get onto their laptops and play games that had public chat rooms on the sides. Chess was Cody's favorite game to play, but Zack wasn't too interested, nor was he any good at the game. A knock at the cabin door caused both boys to jump in surprise. A slight pause and Zack shrugged, telling whoever knocked to come in.

"Hey!" Kurt came into the room with Carey close behind.

"Mom, dad," Zack waved, walking over to them. He hugged them both before allowing Cody to do the same.

Cody kept his distance with his father, feeling uncomfortable. Zack was recently on the phone with Kurt and Cody could hear his father shouting, yelling so loudly Zack had to pull the phone away from his ear. Kurt was yelling about what happened, about going to court, about having Cody go to court. No one wanted Cody to go to court to face these men, but it had to be done...and it was clear to the twins that the reason their parents were on the ship wasn't just to visit them; no, it was to discuss going to get these men locked up for a long time.

His heart pounded as he thought about seeing them again. He could still picture their faces as they approached him that one night, the grins on their faces, their laughs, their touch... Cody threw himself into an anxiety attack and began gasping for air, shaking as he did so.

"Hey kiddo, what's wrong?" Kurt rubbed his back.

"Cody? Baby what's the matter?" Carey walked over, concern filling her.

Cody could only gasp for air, his heart feeling as if it were about to rip through his chest. It was hard to think, hard to breathe, hard to stand. He felt himself moving, swaying to what could have been the ship, but could have just been him not being able to standup straight. He blinked a few times, seeing the floor reaching his face quickly, but before impact, he was stopped and yanked by his arm. He groaned in pain and closed his eyes, wanting to meet the forceful smack of the floor against his face and body. He heard voices of his family, but couldn't understand what they were getting at. He just needed to relax, just relax...

"Cody?" Zack shook him slightly, seeing that his brother was completely lost, out of it. They laid him on the bed and looked at him, wondering why he suddenly fell into such a panic.

"What's wrong with him?" Carey looked to Zack.

"I don't know, he was fine until now," he furrowed his brow and looked his brother over, "maybe he's sick?"

Cody began calming down as he heard Zack's voice, whimpering slightly. Zack perked up and turned to his brother, pulling him into his arms. Zack knew what was wrong, he could tell. It was clear to him that Cody was afraid- afraid that those men would come after him again- afraid he would have to see them- afraid that they wouldn't get charged with anything and they would show up one day, looking for him. It was wrong of him to think like that, wrong to think that these men weren't going to get charged with anything. There was video evidence, eyewitnesses, physical evidence. It was all there and ready to be shown in front of a court full of strangers, family, and friends. Maybe not all of it, not the images, not to family and friends at least. Zack could remember what his brother looked like, so could the others. They didn't need to see that; not again.

"You okay?" Zack smiled, wiping the sweaty blonde hair from Cody's face.

He nodded, finally calming down and reaching his arms to Zack, "Sorry... I just... guess I didn't eat anything yesterday or today... my sugar is a bit low," he faked a smile and nuzzled against Zack.

"Well, lets get some food into you?" Kurt suggested.

Cody nodded, not very hungry, but willing to go with his family and make them think he was alright. Zack really wanted to just stay with Cody, let his parents leave; but he knew that they wouldn't allow it anyway. Cody did need to eat, Zack realized, he hadn't had much yesterday and he didn't have any breakfast yet. Cody sat up while Zack walked over, grabbing an outfit for both of them. Cody slid into the bathroom to change, Zack doing the same.

"They're very close lately, aren't they," Kurt whispered to his ex.

"Very," she agreed, nodding slightly as they watched the bathroom door.

"We need to tell them, about the court date..."

"They won't be happy," Carey frowned.

"I know that, but if we get this out of the way, the other dates will fly by and everything will be back to normal, right?"

"Normal..." Carey sighed and folded her arms, "I don't think it will ever be normal again..." she said to no one in particular.

"I'm ready," Cody slid from the bathroom, his brother close behind, watching his every move.

"Awesome kiddo, let's go," Kurt smiled and headed for the door, his family following.

Carey watched her sons closely, their behavior striking her as odd. Zack pulled a chair out for Cody as they sat at the table to read over their menus; he kept his arm around his brother, reading the menu with him. Once Cody got bored with reading it and decided on what he wanted, he rested his head on Zack's shoulder. Zack figured that since neither of them were that hungry, they would just get something and split it. With a double order of home fries, of course. Breakfast went smoothly, they chatted lightly and enjoyed their food. That was, until Kurt cleared his throat to speak.

"Boys, the reason we're here... We have a court date on Friday and you two need to come home for it."

Cody shook his head no and felt tears threatening his eyes. Zack sighed and wrapped his arms around Cody, hugging him.

"We can't just drop this case, you know that, don't you Cody?" Carey said.

"I don't want to see them.."

"You_ have _to," Kurt explained, "once they see how you react around those... _men_... they're more apt to send them off to jail."

Cody felt his tears fall, dropping into his lap. Zack sighed and rubbed his back, "It's alright, I'll be with you. Okay?" he reassured him.

Cody nodded, leaning into him even more.

"Zack," Carey said, "I'd like to speak with you?"

"Oh, okay," Zack stood with his mother and walked from the area. He watched over his shoulder as Kurt got up and slid into the seat with Cody, hugging him close.

"What's going on between you and Cody?" she folded her arms.

"What do you mean?"

"You're acting very strange with each other. Hugging him and letting him rest on you; your beds are pushed together in your cabin for God's sake!"

"You don't expect me to act like this with him after what happened? Of course we're going to push our beds together, he has such bad nightmares he needs me there... I hug him and let him rest on me because he's my baby brother and I can't let that hap-..." Zack cut off, fearing that he would begin to cry if he continued, "I'm.. just, watch him... I'm going to the skydeck..." he stormed off, leaving his mother hanging.

"Where's Zack?" Cody asked as his mother returned without his brother.

"He needed some air," she sat down, looking at her youngest.

Cody nodded and looked in the direction his brother left in. He was upset that he couldn't see him, upset that they were apart. His heart hurt and he was becoming nervous; even if he knew that his father would kill for him to be safe... He finished talking with his parents about packing some things for the weekend and leaving the ship. The court date was set for Boston, and the were currently docked in Miami Florida until Friday. They would have to leave tomorrow if they wanted to drive home by Friday and catch up on some sleep. He sighed and walked with his father to the skydeck, seeing Zack sitting with some of their friends.

"Zack," Cody ran over and smiled.

"Hey," Zack smiled, glad his brother ran up to him. He wasn't too happy to hear what Cody had to say, however.

"We have to leave tomorrow morning... Dad says that if we pack now, leave in the morning, we'll be home by Wednesday and get some rest on Thursday, so that Friday morning we..." Cody stopped and sighed.

"Okay," Zack stood from the stool he was on, "sorry guys, have to go pack," he smacked Woody on the back, who let out a loud 'ouch.' Zack smirked to himself and grasped his brother by the hand, walking to their cabin with their father close behind.

"What did your mother want to talk with you about?" Kurt asked, throwing himself on the beds.

"About me and Cody, why we're so close lately..."

"She... she had to ask?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Apparently so."

Cody bent over, digging through some things until he found a few outfits he wanted to bring home with him. Zack's gaze set on his backside, admiring the roundness of his brother's backside. Kurt elbowed him, raising an eyebrow again. Zack felt himself blush, shaking his head with a slight laugh.

"What was that about?" Kurt whispered.

"It's nothing dad..." Zack turned away and began grabbing things to take.

The boys were on their way home, sitting in the back of their fathers 8 person SUV. Moseby sat in the seats behind their parents, writing things on a notepad. Cody sighed loudly and looked out the window at the passing palm trees. They were still in Florida and he would have rather just gone and found something fun to do with his brother, rather than be on his way home, preparing to face the men who... His thoughts trailed off and he quietly called to his father.

"Whats up, Cody?" he looked in the rear view mirror at his youngest son.

"I have to pee and I'm hungry..." he crossed his legs and frowned.

"We're almost in Georgia, can you hold it?"

"I guess so..." Cody leaned back in his seat and looked at his brother.

Zack was currently sleeping, leaning against the window. Cody squeezed his legs together, trying to focus on something other than having to pee. As soon as he saw a sign fly by, welcoming the family to Georgia, he shouted to his father- waking his brother and his mother up, and causing Moseby to jump.

"Dad, stop!" he pointed to a rest stop.

Kurt almost forgot, almost. He sped into the parking lot and began to stop. By that time, Cody had already unbuckled and was opening his door. Zack blinked his eyes open and watched his brother jump from the car. His first reaction was to unbuckle, no matter how tired he was, and run after him to make sure he wasn't alone. Cody ran into the mens room and found an open stall. He slammed the door shut in Zack's face.

"Are you okay?" Zack tapped on the door.

"Have to pee..." Cody quickly undid his pants, taking care of what he had to.

"Oh, okay," Zack waited and watched a couple of people enter and leave the bathroom.

Cody sighed and stepped from the stall, the toilet flushing automatically. He washed his hands and dried them with a paper towel, "Sorry," he apologized for nothing.

"Ready?" Zack smiled and held his hand, walking him to the car.

"Sorry," he nodded.

"Stop saying sorry, you had to pee," Zack laughed, "I would have done the same, if not worse."

Cody shrugged and got into the car, "Daddy when can we eat?"

"We'll find a place and get something to go," Kurt backed the car up and drove away from the parked cars and back onto the highway.

Zack crawled up into the seat with Moseby, poking his head up into the front, "Hey mom, when will I be allowed to drive?"

"As soon as you prove yourself responsible enough to do so," she leaned back in her seat, reading a book.

"I'm plenty responsible," Zack complained and made his way back to Cody, folding his arms with a frown.

"Right.." she smiled to herself.

Cody swung his feet slightly, careful not to kick the seat as he did so. He was bored, and wasn't in the mood to read anything..but reading was better than allowing his mind to wander any further...

… … … …

"All rise for Judge Parker," a man said as a woman wearing a black robe entered the room, taking her seat in the front.

"You may be seated," she said, "the defendants, Michael Williams, Keith Robinson, and Leonard Rodriguez, please rise," the men stood, "you are charged with rape, assault, kidnapping, and attempted murder..how do you plead?"

Cody kept his gaze locked on the floor, not listening, not looking. The pain in his chest was causing him to dig his nails into his pants, causing them to become wrinkled. His lawyer was to his right, and his father to his left. The words he did hear burned into his brain, their names...the dreaded 'R' word...

"..we call Cody Martin to the stand..."

Cody jumped slightly as his name was called. He slowly stood and walked up to the stand beside the judge, looking down to his lap. A bible was placed in front of him as he was asked to raise his hand and pledge. He couldn't stop shaking as the judge asked him questions, and he refused to look up, refused to see those men... A sickness rose in his stomach, but he fought it back as he continued his story, tears dropping to his lap.

"Mr. Martin..why will you not look up from your lap?" the judge questioned, looking the young, shaken boy over.

"I-I don't want to see them..." he turned to his side, trying to control his constant trembling.

Things weren't moving fast enough, and Cody hoped and prayed that he wouldn't have to come back to another court date. It seemed as though everything was in their favor. The three men had no alibis for the night, the video evidence was shown to a jury, the photos were shown, DNA results were shown...it was hard to call them innocent. Even the lawyer for the men was becoming nervous, fearing that he was going to lose the case.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" the judge asked.

"We the jury, find the defendants, guilty."

The judge never looked up from her papers on the desk before her as she spoke the words everyone wanted to hear, "The court here by sentences a maximum sentence of 10 years each, this case is closed," the gravel slammed down before she stood and left the room.

Cody broke down. Tears burst from his eyes and he began crying hysterically as the three men were hauled off in handcuffs, heads hung low. Zack tripped over people and shoved his way to the front of the room, throwing his arms around his younger twin.

"She closed the case during the hearing Cody...you never have to see them again.." Zack could no longer hold back his tears...tears of joy, fear, anger; love..

The twins refused to let each other go as their parents tried to pry them apart. Cody nuzzled into his brothers neck smiling softly.

"You're crying.." he pointed out as Zack's tears landed on him.

"I-I know.." he laughed slightly, "I forgot how good it felt to just cry..." he wiped his eyes and looked at Cody.

"Are you two ready to head out?" Kurt patted his sons on the backs, watching Moseby console his ex wife.

"Please..." Cody sighed, hanging his head, his blonde hair falling in his eyes.

… … … …

Cody laughed, running across the wooden deck of the ship. His brother was directly behind him, laughing as well. The air was crisp and fresh, cool with the breeze of the sea.

"I love it here..." Cody sighed, catching his breath as the two leaned on one of the railings.

The sun was dipping below the ocean, shining brightly across the never ending sea. Zack wrapped his arms around his brother, kissing the crook of his neck softly.

"I do too...but mostly because I have you here with me..."

Cody smiled and leaned back into Zack, peering over at him, "I'm glad...that we can be like this..."

"What do you mean?"

"I just...often thought of what could have happened that night...I could have d-"

"-don't... let's just relax..enjoy here and now..."

Cody nodded in agreement, turning around to face his brother. The deck was nearly empty, not many people passing by; everyone was either at dinner, or viewing a show.

"I love you..." Cody pressed his forehead to Zack's.

"I love you too..."

Their lips pressed together gently, working slowly in a soft kiss of true love.


End file.
